Someplace Private
by edxwin-elric
Summary: Edwin One Shot/Smut - AU where, when they're reunited after Briggs, Winry doesn't notice Ed and his sandwich in time.


Rating: M (smut)

Pairing: EdWin/Edward x Winry

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

Word Count: 3757

Title: Someplace Private

Description: EdWin One Shot

AU where, when they're reunited after Briggs, Winry doesn't notice Ed and his sandwich in time.

A/N: I hope you guys like this one. It's been a short bit since I posted smut, and even longer for EdWin, so here you are.

* * *

 _ **Edward**_

I pause with my sandwich halfway to my mouth. Winry just walked in, and she didn't even look my way. I don't think she saw me. Oh no. She's taking her clothes off.

I should say something. Except my mouth won't work. Or my eyes. I can't blink.

 _Holy shit._

She's lifting her top. Is she… I don't think she's got a bra—

In my peripheral vision, I see the thin black material fall on her bed, but I'm not really paying attention to it. My eyes are glued to her chest.

Where nothing is covering her.

Her naked, perky boobs are just out in the open. The tight little nipples jutting out, demanding I stare at them. I want to lick them. God, I can just imagine the feel of those hard, little buds running along my tongue.

I try to swallow, but my mouth is dry. I need to blink, but I can't stop looking. She moves, and I lean forward in my chair as her gorgeous little mounds jiggle slightly.

A soft thud breaks my concentration. I glance down to see the insides of my sandwich on the floor.

Shit.

I look up again to see Winry standing frozen with her hands on the waistband of her pants.

 _Fuck_. _Fuck. Fuck!_

I glance around in a panic, but I know it's too late. There's no escaping now. She whirls around and stops, her eyes pinned to mine. God, I'm blushing, and damn if my pants aren't too tight.

I shift in my chair, never taking my eyes off her. She glances down, looking at herself before she grabs her pretty tits in both her hands and turns her back.

"Edward!" she yells on a whisper, her voice wavering. "What the hell!"

Uh…right.

I try to swallow again, and lick my lips, as if that will help.

Before I get the chance to say anything, she reaches out and grabs her discarded shirt and quickly pulls it back on.

"Stop gaping," she hisses when she turns around, crossing her arms over her chest, the image of which is still burned onto my eyes. "Tell me why you're in my room."

She's pissed, and I wince, but what can I say?

"I just wanted someplace private to eat my sandwich," I finally reply weakly, though, in my defense, it is the truth.

"I can't believe you! Why didn't you say something!" She flips her hand out wildly, and I shrug.

"I… You just came in and started…stripping. What was I supposed to say?"

"Anything," she says automatically. "God," she moans, shutting her eyes. "I can't believe you saw my–"

"Yep."

"Shut up," she bites out, narrowing her eyes at me, clearly embarrassed.

I glance down at the now-empty bread in my hand and drop it on the plate I brought up. She's right to be mad. I just sat here gawking at her.

Still. I can't stop picturing those perfect boobs in my hands. I grimace at the uncomfortable tightness in my groin and spread my legs a bit to try to relieve some of it.

"Well?" Winry snaps, and I look up at her.

"What?" I frown, totally not sure what she's waiting for.

"Don't you have anything to say?"

"Uh…I'm sorry?"

"God, Ed!" She lets out an exasperated noise and turns her back taking a few steps and then facing me again. "You just watched me take my top off in front of you, when you knew I didn't know you were in here. And all you have to say is 'sorry?'"

"Fine." I stand, my level of pissed rising. "What will make this better? You want me show you mine? Will that even things out for you?"

She blinks at me, and then I see her eyes travel down my chest and abs until they land on my crotch, where they widen.

"Uh…yeah, ok," she murmurs, without looking up.

 _What?_ I almost choke on air. I mean, I didn't think she'd actually go for that. I wasn't actually serious!

I glance down at myself and then up at her again. I'm not sure whether I should feel embarrassed or proud.

"Ed?" She glances up at my face, and I start blushing.

Shit.

"Right." I swallow and lower my hands to my zipper.

Fuck, I should learn to think before I speak. I'm tempted to shut my eyes, but I don't. Instead, I keep them on what my hands are doing. If I have to watch her watch me expose myself, I'll lose my nerve. I pop the button quickly and hold my breath as I unzip.

I hear her suck in air when my boxers come into view. Or maybe it's the angry head of my cock that's sticking out of my waistband. Shit. I've already got a drop of precum there.

"Ed?" her words are hesitant and soft, all traces of anger gone.

"Yeah?" I grunt, my hands still framing my raging hard-on.

"Can…can I?"

It's my turn to blink at her, my eyes rising to her face, where her mouth is parted slightly and her eyes are like saucers.

"Uh…ok."

As soon as I say it, I regret it. Her hand comes out, and I notice it's trembling a little as it comes in contact with the cotton of my underwear. I groan out a curse and lock my knees at the gentle touch.

"Are you okay?" She pauses, looking up at me.

"Yeah." I nod.

She slips her finger into the waistband and tugs.

And then my dick is out. Bobbing in front of her. Throbbing and hard, the vein on the underside clearly outlined.

She pulls her hand away quickly, as if it's a snake that will bite her. I force my arms to my sides and take deep breaths.

I mean, Winry is ogling my naked erect penis. No big deal. It's fine. It's not like I'm getting harder thinking about her eyes on me. Not like that at all.

"Um…" Winry pipes up again, and I flinch, looking up at her face.

She's blushing and biting her lip. And _damn_ if that's not hot. My cock jerks, and I wince.

"I want to touch it."

Fuck, just kill me now. Her soft voice is like a fucking aphrodisiac, as if I needed one of those.

"Uh…sure," I respond, my words sounding like sandpaper.

Her hand reaches out again, and I grit my teeth. Her fingers brush against me, tearing a hiss out of my throat. And then her whole hand closes around my erection, the heat of her palm searing me.

"Shit, Winry," I groan.

"It's all satiny," she murmurs, her fist sliding down and back up. "But hard…like automail."

My ass clenches together, and I grab her wrist, stopping her movement.

"What? What's wrong?" She looks up at me, and I shake my head.

"I'm gonna have to sit down if you're gonna keep this up," I rasp.

"Oh." She blinks, releasing me. "Um…"

I cross to the bed, grabbing her hand and pulling her with me. I sit on the edge, and she takes a quick breath before dropping to her knees.

"You don't have to," I tell her quietly. "I can cover up if you've had enough."

Her hand closes around me and starts pumping before I can blink.

" _Fuck_."

"You didn't get to touch," she reminds me quietly, never stopping her slow glides up and down.

"Yeah. But I wanted to."

"Go ahead," she consents in the same soft tone, her free hand reaching for mine and slipping it under the edge of her top.

"Are you sure?" I grunt, my hips thrusting into her fist.

"Uh-huh." She nods without looking at me, her eyes on the growing drop of moisture on my tip. "Touch me, Ed."

I don't hesitate again, instantly grabbing the hem of her shirt and lifting it over her head. I lose her hand for a second when she slides it off completely, but I get it back quickly. As well as a close-up view of her full breasts.

I brush my thumb over a nipple, and she shudders, her hand around me flexing slightly. I lean in and blow a stream of air over it, and she moans.

"I love these," I tell her, rolling the same nipple between two of my fingers. "I could stare at them for hours."

"Oh God," she whimpers, relaxing her grip on me.

I continue to play with her, and she keeps stroking me, until I can't take it anymore.

"Stop," I demand suddenly, my voice hoarse with arousal.

"I don't want to," she confesses. "I like this."

"Then let me lie down," I choke out. "I'm afraid I'm gonna pass out."

That or I'm gonna come on her face, which I doubt she'd appreciate.

"Oh…okay."

She releases me, and I take a second to shed my pants and boxers, taking off my shirt while I'm at it. Why not? At this point, she's seen it all anyway. Then, I twist and lie back on her bed, my head landing in her pillows. She climbs over me, one hand instantly going back to my dick, the other dropping to the mattress at my side.

"I love how hard I make you," she murmurs, palming my cock again.

I start to answer when suddenly her hand is gone, and I frown. "Winry, what–"

"Ed, what is that?" The unease in her voice startles me.

I lift my head and glance down at where she's looking, instantly wincing internally. I should've thought of that.

"It's nothing," I tell her, shrugging it off, but it isn't, and she knows it isn't.

"Ed, what happened to you?"

She sits back and reaches a hand toward the gnarled scar on my stomach.

"Winry, it's nothing," I repeat quietly, raising up on my elbows. "I'm fine now."

When her eyes meet mine again, they're shining with tears. Fuck.

"Don't do that." I clench my jaw, curling into a sitting position.

"Ed–"

"Don't cry," I tell her firmly. "You're not allowed to cry over this."

She doesn't answer, and I wait, watching her face. Her eyes are still wet, but no tears leak out. Her lower lip quivers, and I feel it in my gut. Can't have that.

Before I think it through, my mouth is on hers, that trembling lip pulled between mine, where I nip it with my teeth. I feel her gasp, and she falls into me. I groan when her stiff little tips drag over my skin.

" _Oh_ ," she whimpers into my mouth, and I grin before tilting my head and deepening the kiss.

Holy fuck, she tastes good.

Her back arches, and I slowly lower us back down onto the bed. She lands on top of me, and I grunt into her mouth at the increased friction from her nipples.

"I want you to–" she gasps against my lips as I slide a hand into her panties and grab a handful of her pert ass.

"What?" I grunt, yanking the tie out of her hair.

"I want you to-to fuck me," she chokes out, her hands sliding around my neck.

I jerk back and stare at her. "You're sure?"

She nods, her hair falling over her shoulders. "Yes," she answers softly. "Please." Her hips hump mine, and I clench my jaw, my hand on her butt squeezing tight.

After I recover, my other hand comes up to cup one of the soft swells of her chest, and her body tenses.

"Relax, Winry," I murmur, rubbing my thumb over the beaded nub at the peak.

"I…" Her eyes squeeze shut, and she lets out air through her teeth.

I drop my head, my mouth taking the place of my hand, and she squeals, her hand going into my hair, the other buried in the pillow, holding her up.

"I'm taking this slow," I tell her, though it comes out muffled.

I move my lips up to her neck and start nipping and tonguing there, and she releases a soft cry, that goes straight to my aching cock. I keep at her with my tongue as I roll her, shifting us so she's on her back in the bed, and I'm looking down at her.

"Ed," she gasps as my mouth moves lower again, dipping into the space between her generous tits.

I move my real knee between her parted thighs and run my hands down her sides, tucking my thumbs into the waistband of her pants. She stills beneath me, and I look up at her.

"Go on," she murmurs, lifting her hips.

I swiftly pull them down, taking her skimpy excuse for underwear with them.

And suddenly she's bare before me. Her glistening pink pussy open and exposed. She gasps and starts to close her legs when I stop her, holding her knees apart.

"Jesus, Winry," I murmur, memorizing the image before me.

I move my hands down her legs toward her wet slit. I hear her make a choked sound, and I look up at her face to find her panting, her hands curled into fists at her sides.

"You okay?" I whisper, my fingers brushing through the trimmed curls along her pussy lips.

"Y-yes," she moans, her head going back into the pillows. "D-don't stop."

There's no chance of that, I think to myself, turning back to where she's dripping for me. With my automail hand, I gently slide my fingers down her thigh under her ass. She flinches as the strange sensation, and I blow a scream of cool air over her pussy to distract her. Her ass cheeks clench against my prosthetic, and she lets out a low moan.

I run my real fingers through her wet, relishing the way she responds, her whole body quaking from my touch. I brush against the tight nub of her clit, and she fists the sheets in her hand. I do it again, and her bent knees fall open on the bed. I continue to stroke her, up and back, making sure to rub at the bundle of nerves each time, until my hand is covered in her juices. Finally, I find her tight opening and push a finger in.

Her back arches, and she hisses my name like a curse word. I pump into her a few times before I feel her trembling around my knuckle. Pulling out, I savor the sound of her whimper as I lick the taste of her off my fingers.

When I'm done, I lower my lips to her swollen ones and gently kiss her there.

"Edward!" Her soft cry is weak with need. "Please…"

I kiss her again the same way before spreading her with my fingers and lapping at her with my tongue.

" _Oh God!_ "

Her hips rock forward against my face, and I lift her ass in my automail hand and pull her against me.

Fuck, I could live on the taste of her alone.

I use my tongue to lick her dry before I start sucking at her. She starts writhing against me, but I don't stop. Instead, I add my teeth, nipping at her while I lick the fresh wetness trickling from her hypersensitive pussy.

My dick is actually in pain now from how fucking hard I am. I'm so close to bursting, if I think about it, I'll come right now with my face between her legs. But that's not how I want to do this. I've gotten myself off too many times imagining what I could do to Winry. I'm not about to blow my load before I get to my favorite part of this fantasy. But I want her to come on my face first. I need her to.

When her breaths start coming in pitiful whines, I know she's ready. Adjusting my grip on her, I pull her into my mouth and drive my tongue inside of her. I feel her whole body tighten as I fuck her with it. I'm about to add a finger to make sure she gets there when suddenly, her walls contract around me, releasing a surge of wet. She cries out, and I groan into her pussy, sucking up the excess as she continues to come. When I feel her legs go limp, I lap at her one last time and lean back, planting a kiss right against her center.

"Ed, I…"

"Can you take more?" I look up at her, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Uh…" I watch her dilated pupils and flushed face as she nods slowly. "Yeah. I think so."

I rise up on my knees and crawl over her, leaning my forehead down to touch hers.

"Are you okay, Winry? Was that too much?"

"No," she whispers. "No, I just… No one's ever done that to me."

"Well…I've never done it to anyone else, so I think we're even."

She frowns up at me. "Don't you dare make this some weird equivalent exchange thing."

"Hardly," I murmur in a low voice, my lips dropping to her jaw. "That would mean you'd have to put your mouth on me," I tell her. "And I don't have it in me to fuck you properly if we do that."

I feel her shiver, and I lower my hips to hers.

" _Fuck,_ " I hiss when my pulsing cock makes contact with her slick heat.

"I…I need that," she gasps, her knees coming up to my sides. "I want it in me."

"You sure?" I grunt into her shoulder.

"Now," she moans as she brings her hands up to my shoulders, gripping tight. "Fuck me, Ed."

I take a slow breath, trying to keep control, as I reach between us and line up with her opening. When I feel the tip against it, it's like a magnet is pulling at me. I push in slowly, listening to her broken breaths in my ear.

I stop when I hit a barrier. Even with it, I want to drive into her, but I force my hips to stay still.

"It's…too big," she chokes, her legs clenching tighter against me.

"It'll fit, Winry," I promise her.

God, I hope that's not a lie.

"Just do it," she moans, and I instantly push in the last few inches.

I feel her jerk under me, and I freeze, hovering over her, watching her face twist with pain.

"Oh God," she bites out, her fingernails digging into the skin of my real arm.

"Winry? Are you okay?"

"It hurts, but… I think…" Her hips rock against me, but her face is still turned away, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Do I need to pull out?"

Shit. If I hurt her… This is supposed to feel good, for both of us. If I fucked it up…

"No." She shakes her head. "I…just need a minute."

I drop my weight onto my automail elbow before I reach between us and rub at her clit, hoping it helps.

"Edward," she murmurs desperately, her fingers sliding into my hair. "Get up here and fuck me right."

I blink, not sure I heard her right. Then, suddenly her legs lock around me and her heels dig into my ass. I take the hint and grind against her before slowly pulling out and sinking back in. Her body responds just like in my goddamn fantasies, curling around me, the walls of her pussy hugging my dick. I start pumping into her, my arms braced on either side of her head. Her hands leave my shoulders and roam over the skin of my chest, abs, back…

I feel a tightening in my balls, and I groan.

"Are you close?" I drop my head to her shoulder.

"Almost," she whimpers. "Just…"

My hips drive into her wildly, and I shift my weight to one arm, moving the other one to her chest, where I pinch and pull at her nipple. She bucks under me, and I do it again.

"Ed, I–"

The end of her sentence is swallowed up by her orgasm. I feel her back arch against me, forcing her tits against my skin. The feeling of her inner walls convulsing and milking my cock sends me over the edge. I drop my head into her pillow as a roar rips out of my chest. I come hard, my legs aching under me, my ass clenching tight. God, it feels like it'll never stop.

I feel her relax under me, her hands coming up to stroke my spine as my jerking dick continues to spill inside of her. Finally, I'm spent, and I lower my chest to hers, taking choppy breaths.

"Ed," she murmurs after a minute. "I can't breathe."

"Right." I roll onto my back, taking her with me so she's straddling my hips.

Her head immediately drops into the space between my head and my shoulder, and her lips press against my neck.

"This is…not what I was expecting to do today," she mumbles breathlessly, and a laugh bubbles up in my chest.

"Me neither."

I run my fingers through her soft hair, enjoying the feel of it against my chest. We stay like that in silence while our breathing returns to normal. I can feel her heartrate slowing against my pec.

"Ed, are you worried?" she asks softly, startling me.

"About what?"

She rests an arm across my chest and lifts up on it, looking down at me. "About…The Promised Day?"

I swallow a curse and I slide my hand down to cup her ass. I don't want to tell her yes. That I'm so fucking worried I'm terrified. I mean, if anything happens to her or Granny… But I can't lie to her…

"Can we just…not talk about that yet?" I suggest carefully, using my finger to draw transmutation circles on her skin out of habit. "I want to just have you for a second. Like this."

"Naked?" she jokes lightly.

"No. In my arms," I counter quietly, and I watch her eyes get wide. "Just let me hold you a minute. Okay, Winry?"

"Yeah." She nods, and my other hand curls around her back, tangling in her hair. "Okay."

Her head drops back down onto my shoulder, and I close my eyes, focusing on the feel of her. The way she smells. The way she breathes.

If I'm going to fight Father and the homunculi…I'm going to need something to keep me going. _Someone_ to fight for. And Winry is...

She's everything.


End file.
